Kingdom of Hungary
Kingdom of Hungary was a monarchy in Central Europe that existed from the Middle Ages into the twentieth century (1000–1946 with the exception of 1918–1920). The Principality of Hungary emerged as a Christian kingdom upon the coronation of the first king Stephen I in about the year 1000. His family led the monarchy for 300 years. By the 12th century, the kingdom became a European middle power within the Western world. From 1867, territories connected to the Hungarian crown were incorporated into Austria-Hungary by Emporor Franz. The monarchy ended with the deposition of the last King Charles IV in 1918, after which Hungary became a republic. The Kingdom of Hungary was a multiethnic state from its inception until the Treaty of Trianon and it covered what is today Hungary, Poland, Slovakia, Transylvania and other parts of what is now Romania, Carpathian Ruthenia (now part of Ukraine), Vojvodina (now part of Serbia), Burgenland (now part of Austria), and other smaller territories surrounding present-day Hungary's borders. From 1102 it also included Croatia, being in personal union with it, united under the King of Hungary. Today, 20 August is the Feast Day of the first king Stephen I is a national holiday in Hungary, commemorating the foundation of the state (Foundation Day). Season One Colonel Aundrassi, leader of The Hungarian Revolution is wanted in Bavaria. An Unusual Woodsman. Count Arkas offers Duke Max a deal: he turns in Colonel Aundrassi, and the Duke wouldn't have to pay for Tempest. After he firmly refused, he goes to Vienna, Austria to warn Empress Sophia. Arkas Gets His Revenge. Princess Sissi with the help of her friends free Ida Ferenczy before she is turned over to the Empress Sophia as a spy for helping Colonel Aundrassi. Prince Franz tries to negotiate peace between Austria and Hungary. The Fortress. Sissi hides the rebel Aundrassi in the orphanage. Helene trick the children into telling her where he is. Helena Von Grossberg then bring the Empress so show off her find, only for her to discover Aundrassi & Ida Ferenczy have both escaped. Running Against Time. Sissi & Franz are met with revolutionaries at the gates of the palace. After defusing the situation and condemning Count Arkas, Prince Franz is allowed to announces his engagement to Princess Sissi and all of Austria. Sissi And Franz Keep Their Promises. Seaosn Two After Prince Franz announces he is going to marry Sissi to the world, Sissi decided to invite their Hungarian friends to sign the peace treaty with Austria. However, it is stolen and the Hungarians look guilty. The Tiara is Gone. Councilor Zottornick convinced Empress Sophia into signing an arrest warrant for Duke Max. Sissi agreeS to renounce her intention to marry Franz in order to save her father by older of the Empress. But before she leaves, Sissi helps Colonel Aundrassi escape prison. Prince Franz and Karl retrieve the missing Tiara. Sissi's Sacrifice. Sissi makes new friends in Hungary and she exiles Count Arkas. Hooray Erzsebet. Prince Franz looks for Sissi, while Count Arkas tells everyone Sissi is dead. The news reaches The Palace, and Zottornick tells everyone that The Hungarians are responsible for her death. Arkas’ Prisoners. Prince Franz rides to the border of Austria to meet with his brother Prince Karl and try to stop the war. Meanwhile Sissi pretends to be a soilder to try and help. Private Sissi. Events * The negotiations between Hungary & Austria acturally took place and were negociated by no other than Emporor Franz in 1867. The Mirror's Secret Historical People Queens * History's Princess Sissi Princes's * History's Prince Franz Nobles * History's Count Gyula Andrássy * History's Ida Ferenczy Real Life Timeline * 3 March 1823 Colonel Aundrassi was born in the Kingdom of Hungary. * 18 August 1830 Prince Franz was born to his moher Empress Sophia. * 24 December 1837 Princess Sissi was born to her parents, Duke Max and Duchess Ludovica. *''' 24 April 1854''' Prince Franz and History's Princess Sissi married in a lavish ceremony. * 30 March 1867 The negotiations between Hungary & Austria acturally took place and were negociated by no other than Emporor Franz. * 18 February 1890 Colonel Aundrassi died from unknown reasons. * 10 September 1898 Princess Sissi despite warnings of possible assassination attempts, the 61-year-old Elisabeth traveled incognito to Geneva, Switzerland and was shot. *'21 November 1916' Prince Franz died in the Schönbrunn Palace, at the age of 86. His death was a result of developing pneumonia of the right lung several days after catching a cold while walking in Schönbrunn Park with the King of Bavaria. References Category:Kingdoms Category:Locations Category:Royal